Married?
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka jika di hari yang sama akan ada tiga orang yang melamarnya. Jadi, siapa yang harus dia pilih? Bagaimana dengan bayi dalam kandungannya?/HakSaku/gaje/DLDR!


" _Hak-kun.. ini tidak boleh.."_

" _Kenapa? Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan."_

" _I-Ini salah. Bagaimana jika tou-san-"_

" _Tou-sanmu tidak akan mendengarnya, aku jamin."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Married?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Son Hak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona, Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Seorang pria berambut hijau mengikat rambutnya dengan rendah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan berotot mampu membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut. Apalagi, dia adalah seorang aktor kenamaan.

Mengancingkan jasnya, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Malam ini, dia akan melamar pujaan hatinya. Dia percaya, jika pujaan hatinya akan menerimanya secara langsung.

.

.

"Ki-ja!"

"Iya nenek!"

Seorang pria berambut putih keabu-abuan menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. Malam ini dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini telah mengisi hatinya. Namun, dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Dan malam ini, dia akan melamarnya.

Dia akan menyatakan semua perasaannya. Dan tentu saja, mengajak wanita pujaannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Nenek, aku berangkat."

"Semoga beruntung, Ki-ja."

.

.

"Hah.."

"Bakyun!"

Seorang pria berambut biru memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia merasa tubuhnya aneh mengenakan setelan jas seperti ini. Jika bukan karena wanita yang dicintainya, dia tidak mungkin rela menyewa jas seperti ini.

Ini malam yang penting untuknya. Apapun jawaban pujaan hatinya nantinya, dia harus menerimanya.

"Ao, doakan aku."

"Bakyun!"

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menghela napasnya. Emeraldnya memandang tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai di depan cermin. Itu menurutnya. Tetapi, dibandingkan dengan teman-teman lelaki semasa kecilnya, dia merasa sangat mungil.

Dia mendapatkan tiga pesan jika malam ini mereka akan datang melamarnya. Teman-teman semasa kecilnya akan melamarnya dan dia tidak tahu harus begaimana menghadapi mereka semua nantinya. Dia tidak mau, jawaban yang dikeluarkannya membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka hancur.

Mengoleskan sedikit bedak dan parfum sebagai _finishing._ Sakura memandang gaun hitam yang dikenakannya. Gaun itu memamerkan kakinya yang jenjang dan indah. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai, diikat keatas dan lehernya terpasang sebuah kalung dengan berlian kecil. Sebuah kalung dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

Dirinya adalah wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Matang secara emosional dan juga fisik. Seorang wanita yang berkarir sebagai tenaga kesehatan dan juga penulis. Dia adalah seorang jomblo yang sedang mencari jodoh.

Dan dirinya tidak menyangka, jika Kami-sama akan langsung memberinya pilihan jodoh dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Tangannya mengelus perutnya sebelum menggigit bibirnya.

"Sakura! Mereka sudah datang!"

 _Kami-sama, tolonglah aku._

.

.

Jae-ha berdiri ketika wanita pujaannya muncul. Dia sudah lama menyukai Sakura dan memberikannya kode-kode. Tetapi, wanita itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak dan dirinya merasa muak. Sebagai seorang aktor, dia sudah lelah berpura-pura dan memutuskan untuk langsung melamar Sakura.

Ki-ja terlihat gugup ketika melihat seseorang yang selama ini dia cintai. Mereka bertemu di sebuah cafe saat sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu ban sepedanya bocor dan Sakura membantunya. Dia terpesona pada senyuman itu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dia sering datang ke rumah Sakura untuk sekedar bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan Sakura menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Meski dia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetap saja dia merasa gugup.

Shin-ha hanya diam di tempatnya. Dia meninggalkan Ao sendirian di apartemennya dan berharap Ao tidak akan mati saat dirinya sampai disana. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang pendiam. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura, saat dirinya memeriksakan dirinya di rumah sakit.

Melihat senyum dan tutur kata yang lemah lembut milik Sakura, membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat. Meski begitu, hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya melihat semua teman-temannya. Jantungnya terasa ingin lepas. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih pasangan hidup diantara teman-temannya ini? Dia akan memilih pasangan hidup yang akan menemaninya sehidup semati, dia tidak boleh memilihnya sembarangan.

"Sakura, duduklah." Kizashi yang biasanya suka sekali bercanda mendadak berwajah serius.

Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Suasananya tegang sekali. Dia seperti akan di eksekusi mati.

"Jadi, kalian semua ingin melamar putri cantikku ini?" tanya Kizashi. "Boleh kita mulai dari perkenalan."

Sakura tidak tahu jika sebuah lamaran akan berjalan seperti ini. Ayahnya sudah mengenal mereka semua, jadi apa gunanya perkenalan?

"Aku akan mulai." Jae-ha tersenyum. "Namaku Jae-ha dan pekerjaanku adalah seorang aktor. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil dan paman tentu saja mengenalku. Rumahku ada di ujung jalan dan aku yakin jika Sakura akan hidup makmur bersamaku."

Sakura menahan napasnya.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu ingin menikahi putriku?"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Jae-ha menjawab dengan mantap. "Aku sudah lama mencintainya dan mengaguminya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan berniat ingin meminangnya."

"Aku! Aku akan memperkenalkan diri!" Ki-ja tidak kehilangan semangatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak gentar. "Namaku Ki-ja, aku bertemu dengan Sakura saat sekolah menengah pertama karena Sakura menolongku saat ban sepedaku bocor-"

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kejadiannya sudah delapan tahun yang lalu dan bahkan Sakura sedikit lupa. Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya di depan Ki-ja.

"-aku lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Di mataku, Sakura adalah seorang malaikat. Dan untuk kehidupan kami ke depan, paman jangan khawatir. Aku adalah peternak yang selalu bekerja keras dan aku memiliki banyak aset dan juga menguasai perekonomian Jepang."

Sakura merasa seperti wanita murahan yang di jual oleh ayahnya sekarang.

Ki-ja melanjutkan, "Dan alasanku menikahi Sakura, karena Sakura adalah wanita idamanku. Aku yakin, kami berdua akan bahagia dengan anak-anak kami kelak."

Demi Kami-sama. Sakura ingin menangis mendengar alasan Ki-ja. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan untuk memiliki anak dari ketiganya.

"Aku Shin-ha." Shin-ha angkat bicara. Sakura menyukai mata milik Shin-ha, sangat menyejukan. Tetapi, bukan berarti Sakura mau menjadi istrinya. "Aku seorang pengusaha dan Sakura akan hidup bahagia bersamaku. Alasanku adalah aku mencintai Sakura dan ingin menikah dengannya."

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ayahnya menarik napas dan membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan, jadi keputusannya ada di tangan putriku."

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Aku akan memilih-"

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Seorang pria berkulit sedikit coklat berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Haruno. Pria itu mengenakan sebuah setelan jas yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka. Dada bidang pria itu terlihat jelas dan menampilkan kesan seksi dan bergairah.

Emerald Sakura membulat melihat siapa yang berdiri sekarang.

"Hak.. kun.."

"Oh, Hak! Masuklah!" Kizashi tertawa. "Apa kau kemari untuk melamar Sakura juga."

"Aa."

Kizashi sudah tidak heran dengan Son Hak. Dia adalah cucu dari Son Mundok, seorang veteran perang yang sekarang menjadi pengusaha dan perusahaannya diambil alih oleh Hak. Terang saja dirinya mengenalnya, karena Hak tinggal di depan rumah mereka dan sudah lama mengenal.

Hak adalah teman semasa kecil Sakura.

"Duduklah, Hak."

Hak duduk di sebelah Shin-ha dan mengusap rambutnya. Mata birunya menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka berada disini. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Dia lebih suka melakukannya dengan tindakan. Tetapi, jika dia tidak melakukannya. Dia akan kehilangan hartanya yang berharga.

" Ah, mendokusei." Hak menarik napas panjang. "Namaku Son Hak dan aku adalah tetangga depan rumah Sakura. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia lahir ke dunia dan kami berteman sejak kecil. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama dan itulah alasan mengapa kami selalu satu sekolah. Jika paman bertanya apa aku bisa membahagiakan Sakura? Tentu saja aku bisa menjamin itu, paman bisa melihat sendiri hasil kerja kerasku memimpin perushaan. Dan alasan yang lainnya adalah-"

Sakura menahan napasnya. Tidak. Jangan katakan itu.

"-aku memiliki benih yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahim Sakura."

Mereka seketika terdiam. Mereka mencerna kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Hak. Sakura ingin pingsan mendengar pengakuan dari teman semasa kecilnya itu. Dan Kizashi tahu, tanpa putrinya memilih pun dia tahu siapa yang akan menjadi menantunya.

Dan dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

 **oOo**

Angin malam bertiup dengan semilir memasuki kamar bernuansa pink dengan pernak-pernik khas wanita di dalamnya. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya, betapa kecewanya ketiga temannya mengetahui kenyataannya. Tetapi, mereka semua menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu, jika ketiganya adalah pria yang baik. Tetapi, dia tidak mencintai ketiganya. Karena cintanya hanya untuk satu orang.

Ayah dari bayi yang sedang di kandungnya.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan dengan gaun malam yang tipis. Sakura membaca novel favoritnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisahnya. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Hak muncul melalui jendela kamar milik Sakura. Inilah kebiasaan dari teman semasa kecilnya itu. Dia suka sekali keluar masuk kamarnya melalui jendela dan bukan melalui pintu.

Meletakan novelnya, Sakura memandang Hak yang mendudukan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Kemana piyamamu? Kenapa memakai pakaian tipis begitu sedangkan bayiku sedang tumbuh di dalam perutmu?"

"Hak, kau cerewet sekali!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hoo.. tetapi aku akan menjadi suamimu."

"Kenapa kamu datang tadi? Padahal jika kamu tidak datang, aku akan tetap menolak mereka bertiga."

"Kamu ini tidak peka sama sekali." Hak mencubit pipi Sakura dan membuat Sakura mengaduh. "Apakah aku bisa merelakan tiga orang melamarmu sedangkan aku diam saja?"

"Tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu jika mereka akan melamarku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ino yang memberitahuku."

"Mou! Ino menyebalkan!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi wajahmu saat melamarku tadi lucu sekali. Belum pernah aku melihat wajahmu yang gugup seperti itu."

"Hanya orang gila yang tidak gugup ketika melamar seseorang yang dicintainya, dasar bodoh." Hak mengusap wajahnya. "Lagi pula, aku benar-benar gugup dan merasa ayahmu akan membunuhku ketika aku mengatakan tentang bayi kita."

"Tou-san tidak mungkin membunuhmu."

"Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur." Hak merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu malah tidur disini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Bukankah kita harus membiasakan diri untuk berbagi ranjang."

Sakura membalikan badannya tanda dirinya sedang ngambek. Sedangkan Hak memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Dia memeluk perut rata milik calon istrinya dan merasakan kehadiran buah hatinya.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum ketika Hak menyamankan posisinya. Meski Hak tidak melamarnya, dia tahu jika mereka pasti akan menikah. Karena dia juga mencintai Hak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya ketika memandang dua garis merah di _testpeck_ miliknya. Mengenakan gaun tidur miliknya, Sakura tidak percaya jika dirinya sedang mengandung.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Hak mendudukan dirinya dan membiarkan selimut menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia memandang Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hak-kun." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku hamil."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Hak membolak balik kertas di tangannya. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak fokus mengerjakan pekerjaanya dan membuat kakeknya marah. Bagaimana lagi, dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada ayah Sakura tentang kehamilan putrinya.

Saat Sakura mengatakan jika dirinya hamil pagi hari. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menamparnya. Sakura menangis dan dia memeluknya. Dia akan bertanggung jawab, tentu saja dia akan melakukannya.

Tetapi, sekarang masalahnya bagaimana cara mengatakan pada kedua orang tua Sakura. Tidak ada yang menjamin jika dirinya akan selamat. Orang tua mana yang tidak akan murka jika anaknya dihamili, apalagi Sakura adalah putri tunggal mereka.

Ponselnya bergetar dan Hak mengambilnya. Dia membaca nama penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ino, ada apa?"

" _Apa kamu sudah dengar, jika lusa Sakura akan dilamar?"_

Posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Akan ada seseorang yang melamar teman semasa kecilnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Hak.

" _Sakura baru saja pulang dan menceritakannya. Dan coba tebak? Yang melamarnya ada tiga orang."_

"Tiga orang?" Hak mengusap wajahnya. Jantungnya seperti akan lepas. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

" _Kau ini bodoh."_

"Apa?!"

" _Tentu saja kamu datang melamarnya juga. Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengatakan jika Sakura sedang hamil. Sampai kapan kamu diam saja? Sampai perutnya membesar atau sampai Sakura menikah dengan pria lain?"_

Hak meremas ponselnya. Apa yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya. Apakah dirinya akan jadi pengecut?

"Kau benar, Ino. Aku akan melamarnya lusa."

Hak tertawa. Sudah pasti jika Sakura akan memilihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Tangannya Saku gatel banget pengen bikin cerita tentang my hubby :* padahal lagu UAS** **tapi ya gimana lagi, godaannya berat sekali TTvTT**

 **Untuk fict seperti sensei dkk harap bersabar ya.. sedang dalam proses :3 entah kenapa, kepikiran fict nista gini kalo lagi stress :3 Saku suka banget mukanya Hak pas lagi khawatir gitu.. sekseh gila :3 kyaaaaaa.. khayalan kotor pergilah :3**

 **kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya sebelum Saku curhat gaje disini :3**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
